Asia (snowclaw5553)
'''NOTE: '''This is my page please don't copy, steal, and the only edits you can make are grammar errors unless I say other wise, thank you. Appearance Asia is a slightly taller than a normal SeaWing but she has a SeaWing's build. She has a green under-belly and wing, the rest of her is blue. Personality Asia is cautious about everything. The reason she wanted to leave the lightning tree (were she formerly lived), is because she thought that someone was going to kill her. Abilities Asia like Crane and Rock breathes sparks of fire and when in dry grass ,she can set it on fire. It is odd that they can breathe under salt water and not fresh water as well as mud they cannot see in the dark. History Hatching Light streamed in through a crack above her. She looked up and heard a voice. She clawed at the shell until the crack got wide enough for her to get through. She crawled at her egg out of it into the nest. There were two other dragonets. One was staring at her she had helped her come out of the egg she had brown horns and had an under belly that was purple and was light blue other wise. The other dragonet was bulky and looked like he was ready to fight because of the way he was built. He had light blue under scales and light tan scales. Then the blue and tan dragonet who she assumed would have to be her brother asked "So what should are names be?" she saw a bush near the nest so she went under it another moment and the only other girl said "I will be Crane you will be Rock and you will be........" Crane turned to where she had once been, but they did not see her. In the bush "Were are you?" Called Crane. Couldn't they see her? "Right here." she replied from under the bush "Well I know your name, how do you like Asia." she nodded and it was settled though it wasn't a long search she could see something flicker in Rock's eyes. She felt like she had to protect them from other dangers they couldn't see. The Lightning tree It had been several years since they hatched. At there nest near the river and now they were looking for a new home. They had already passed up several options because of the neighbors. It wasn’t that they didn’t Like other dragons it was just that they all looked odd and out of place with the other mudwings. Even Rock, who looked more like a mudwing than the rest of them seemed out of things because of his blue underside. Finally Crane said they could stop and rest they were a couple of miles away from the village. Which was good because they didn’t need other dragons staring at them. Rock found a nice large mud puddle for him and Crane. She didn’t understand their obsession for mud.so she stayed at the edge as Rock and Crane went into the thick substance. Rock went all the way in with just his head coming out of the mud but Crane went up to her horns and then popped her head out of the mud, her face dripping the wet dirt. “So were should we go next?” She asked “has to be somewhere with fresh water.” Crane nodded and said “Well so far getting nowhere every where there is a new home there is always neighbors.” She shuddered at the word and Rock gave me a look of caution, so I would keep my mouth shut. “Well how about that lightning stuck tree we passed on the way here. There are no neighbors as of my knowledge, and it has a river a good walk away so there is bound to be food.” Crane pondered this she looked doubtful but she said “We could check it out, after we rest.” And it was settled. After this we would go to that tree by the river. Gallery art is welcome Trivia * Asia is a continent * out of all her siblings she looks the less like a Mudwing (as said by Sierra sakura) * she is called Sia because she like to hide * She is not as found of mud as her siblings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:SeaWings Category:MudWings Category:Content (Snowclaw5553) Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets